


Hidden Desires

by silvers_shadows



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Non-Monogamy, Edging, F/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvers_shadows/pseuds/silvers_shadows
Summary: The Exarch’s biggest weakness was his inability to refuse C’trianah anything
Relationships: Female Warrior of Light/Male Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Hidden Desires

The Exarch’s biggest weakness was his inability to refuse C’trianah anything when she asked with that desirous glint in her blue eyes – something she was rapidly proving by her skilled tongue working across the head of his aching cock while hidden under the desk in front of him. C’thanos sat across from him, talking idly about his latest research from the Allagan tomes spread in front of him, and he was proud of how, so far, he kept his voice steady, not giving a hint at the debauchery going on below.

No matter how he tried to deny it, knowing her husband was only a thin piece of wood away from being able to see Tria naked and expertly working his throbbing length definitely added to the thrill. Her hands slid up his bare thighs as she bobbed her head under his robes, slowly taking his thick cock into her mouth ilm by agonising ilm, nose buried in the thick curls at the base, and a particularly expert twist of her tongue wrenched his voice up an octave. Thanos cocked his eyebrow but the Exarch waved off his concern before they were voiced.

“I am simply tired my friend,” He murmured, resisting the urge to fist a hand in Tria’s silver hair and give in to his desire to rut into her silken mouth, grateful for the hood that was his trademark that hid his lust-blown pupils from view, levin racing through his veins. She had switched now to lapping at that sweet spot directly below the head she had discovered in her explorations, one hand cupping and caressing his sac almost reverently.

They continued for several minutes, the silver-furred Miqo’te woman driving him to the edge again and again with fingers and tongue, as he attempted to continue his conversation with her husband, and the Exarch became aware of the scent of her own arousal as Tria hummed her pleasure around him, delicious vibrations running through his cock. He snapped his mouth shut with an audible click.

“Are you quite sure you are alright?” Thanos pressed, worry writ large across his face.

“Quite, quite, I- oh _shite_!” His entire train of thought derailed as Tria’s other hand found his tail and tugged, twisting slightly as she swallowed him to the root again, and he bucked hard into her mouth, spilling eagerly as his control snapped, his head falling back and free from the hood atop it as his ears shot high in the air.

A moment later, C’trianah’s head popped up from under the desk, a wicked smirk across her face as she licked her lips. “Mmm… I win!”

“You cheated, you little wench.” G’raha groused, panting, as Thanos laughed. “You did _not_ know I had a tail whilst I was still the Exarch.” He pushed his chair back enough to allow the naked Miqo’te to climb into his lap and nuzzle him tenderly, holding her close whilst Thanos regarded them both with a soft smile. “But I _suppose_ you have earnt your prize.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic brought to you by Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, available at https://discord.gg/XnurRUf


End file.
